icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ICarly Wiki
Slider1.jpg|Welcome|link=iCarly|linktext=Welcome to the iCarly Wiki – the Wiki all about the popular TV show! Slider2.jpg |Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Learn more about the characters from the show. Slider3.jpg|Episodes|link=Episode Guide|linktext=Check out the Episode Guide! Slider4.jpg |Cast|link=Category:Cast|linktext=Find out more about the main actors of iCarly! Welcome to the ! The wiki about iCarly that since March 2008. BEFORE YOU BEGIN EDITING, PLEASE READ OUR POLICIES and BEFORE YOU BEGIN SOCIALIZING ON CHAT PLEASE READ OUR CHAT POLICIES ' '(Ship Warring will not be tolerated.) Click here to see all iCarly-related news! iPear Store airing on May 12th iCarly is an American teen sitcom which focuses on a girl named Carly (Miranda Cosgrove) who creates her own web show called iCarly with her best friends Sam (Jennette McCurdy) and Freddie (Nathan Kress). The series was created and executive-produced by Dan Schneider. iCarly is targeted towards preteens and young teens, but has a substantial following among children, older teens and adults. read more iOpen a Restaurant is the 3rd episode of Season 5 of iCarly and the 97th episode overall. Sam and Gibby open a secret restaurant named Gibby's in the basement at their school. Bully Billy Boots, who just got out of juvie, harasses and irritates Gibby. After their computer and TV have been stolen, Spencer starts developing a security robot. read more.. Spencer Shay (born on November 11, 1981, age ) is Carly Shay's older brother, and the first child of Mr. and Mrs. Shay. Since their father is in the military, Spencer is Carly's legal guardian. His mom has never been mentioned. Spencer is shown to have an eccentric, random, fun, and weird demeanor, but despite that, he isn't fooled easily, as seen in iLook Alike, iDate a Bad Boy, and iGet Pranky. He once said of himself, "I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid". He's immature in some episodes, but had a strict and mature side on iLook Alike and iDate a Bad Boy where he grounded Carly twice. read more... Caleb is a minor guest star character in the episode iLost My Mind. He is portrayed by Jim Parsons. Carly, Freddie and Gibby meet Caleb in the Troubled Waters Mental Hospital. He is one of the hospital's patients, and believes he is from the year 2077, where California is gone, West Virginia and Virginia have merged, Carly is the Vice President, Justin Bieber is President and Ryan Seacrest is captured by aliens. read more... To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! *'Victorious Wiki' *'Zoey101 Wiki' *'Seddie Wiki' *'Creddie Niranda Wiki' *'Creddie Wiki' *'Truly Victorious (Official Victorious Forum)' *'Bickering Sidekicks (Official Seddie Forum)' *'Creddiefans (Official Creddie Forum)' *'Team Cam (Official Cam Forum)' *'Spencerandsam (Spam Forum)' Suggest Featured Articles for June. Watch Nickelodeon outside the USA How much did you like iGo One Direction? One of the best episodes ever. Pretty good. Worth watching, but nothing special. Okay to watch once, but not gonna watch it again. Waste of time. iCarlyFollow iCarlyTweetMP __NOEDITSECTION__ de: es: hu: it: nl: no: pl: pt-br: ru: tr: Category:Browse